keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Naki Kujaku
Naki Kujaku (孔雀 ナキ, Kujaku Naki) is an S-Rank Keijo player from the Saitama Branch. She is also one of the Five Butts (五尻の1人, Goketsu no Hitori). Naki is the Fastest Outfighter in Japan (日本最速のアウトファイター, Nippon Saisoku no Autofaitā). Appearance Naki has messy, chin-length white hair with red eyes. Outside of matches, Naki tends to conceal her face by wearing a gas mask. Naki wears a black sleeveless cloak with bandages covering up her hands. Personality Naki shows a serious, calm demeanor. However, she is later revealed to be a chuunibyou. Naki often spouts a lot of bloods out of her mouth and butt for nonsensical reasons. Naki has a tendency of giving a nickname to her friends. These include: "Tsuru-chan" for Fuyuyu Tsurugi, and "Rin-chan" for Misaki Rindou. Due to her chuunibyou tendencies, Naki often utters nonsensical phrases. Fuyuyu claims that she never understands what is Naki talking about. Naki also often mentions mythological figures especially ones from the Greek mythology. These include: Thanatos, Chronos, and Valkyrie. Plot Butt Graduation Festival Arc Naki participated in Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival. On the day of the opening ceremony, Naki arrived at the Toda Keijo Stadium alongside three other members of the Five Butts. After the end of the first preliminary round, Naki was seen near the street outside the stadium. Naki began squirting a lot of bloods out of her butt and mouth when she was surrounded by interviewers and cameraman. Shortly after, Fuyuyu Tsurugi and Misaki Rindou approached her. Fuyuyu tried to help Naki after she fainted to the ground. While Misaki told that Naki always got weaker each time she saw her. Irritated, Naki tried to drive Misaki away. In turn, Misaki lifted Naki, saying that she would let Poota to eat her. Naki was later surprised upon seeing a cat. Witnessing her from afar, the Elite Class members remarked that Naki seemed to be weak. Meanwhile, on the street, a little girl tried to chase down the cat. As a result, the girl was almost being hit by car. Sayaka Miyata and Rin Rokudo then tried to save her. However, Naki was able to beat both of them in terms of speed, rescuing the girl. Afterwards, Naki was actually aware of Sayaka and Rin's presence, as well noticed that they got the same turn in the next race of the second preliminary round. Despite this, Naki admonished them that she wouldn't hold back whoever her opponent would be, stating that she would sink all of her opponents within 30 seconds.Chapter 154, pages 1-18 Abilities Naki Kujaku Hyper Speed.jpg|Naki beats Rin and Sayaka in terms of speed. Naki Kujaku Hyper Speed 2.JPG|Naki defeats three opponents at once. Naki entering the zone.jpg|Naki uses her "Crashtime of Nip". NakiAttacksSayakaWithSuperFastHIPUP.jpg|Naki corners Sayaka. NakiexplodesSayakaandRin.jpg|Naki counters Rin and Sayaka. Naki Releases Final Attack.jpg|Naki uses her "Flying Butt Slash Claw". Currently, Naki is one of the five strongest Keijo players in Japan. She is known for being the fastest Outfighter in Japan. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Crashtime of Nip (クラッシュタイム・オブ・ニップ, Kurasshutaimu Obu Nippu): Naki's main ability. Burst of Eternity (バースト・オブ・エタニティー, Bāsuto Obu Etanitī): Superfast Connection Hip Up (超速連結尻上げ, Chōsoku Renketsu Shiri Age): Ex Butt Plosion (エク尻・プロージョン, Ekuketsupurōjon): Flying Butt Slash Claw (飛翔尻爪連斬, Hishōketsu Tsume Renzan): Quotes *(To Sayaka Miyata and Rin Rokudo) "Whoever my opponent is, be it my underclassmen or upperclassmen... I'll sink them within 30 seconds. So, prepare yourself."Chapter 154, page 18 Races & Events Events Events participated: *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Naki Kujaku vs. Mizuho Ogane, Ami Tokishita and Hayashi (Win) *Naki Kujaku vs. Rin Rokudo (Win) *Naki Kujaku vs. Sayaka Miyata (Loss) Trivia *Naki is the fourth member of the Five Butts to be introduced. *Naki (泣き) is also the Japanese word for "cry". While her surname, (孔雀, Kujaku) means "peacock". *Naki likes performing various JoJo's poses. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Keijo Players Category:Five Butts Category:Outfighters Category:Saitama Branch